worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Leaded Vial
} |mode= } |arg= } |sell= |vendor= |icon=INV_Alchemy_LeadedVial |quality=Common |stack=20 |ilvl=25 |name=Leaded Vial }} Source This item can be purchased for from: } || Alterac Valley (Frostwolf Village) |- |align="center"| || || Silverpine Forest (The Sepulcher) |- |align="center"| || || Swamp of Sorrows (Stonard) |- |align="center"| || || Arathi Highlands (Hammerfall) |- |align="center"| || || Alterac Valley |- |align="center"| || || Dun Morogh (The Commons) |- |align="center"| || || Stormwind City (SI:7 Compound) |- |align="center"| || || Wetlands (Dun Modr/Dun Algaz/Menethil Harbor crossroads) |- |align="center"| || || Tirisfal Glades (Trade Quarter) |- |align="center"| || || Tirisfal Glades (Apothecarium) |- |align="center"| || || Stormwind City (Everyday Merchandise, Trade District) |- |align="center"| || || Alterac Valley |- |align="center"| || || Hillsbrad Foothills (Ravenholdt Manor) |- |align="center"| || || Stranglethorn Vale (Booty Bay) |- |align="center"| || || Silithus (Cenarion Hold) |- |align="center"| || || Darkshore (Auberdine, now Lor'danel) |- |align="center"| || || Swamp of Sorrows (Stonard) |- |align="center"| || || Feralas (Feathermoon Stronghold) |- |align="center"| || || Arathi Highlands (Refuge Pointe) |- |align="center"| || || Dun Morogh (Burbik's Supplies, Great Forge) |- |align="center"| || || Feralas (Feathermoon Stronghold) |- |align="center"| || || Winterspring (Everlook) |- |align="center"| || || Stranglethorn Vale (Grom'gol Base Camp) |- |align="center"| || || Tirisfal Glades (Brill) |- |align="center"| || || Dustwallow Marsh (Theramore Isle) |- |align="center"| || || Durotar (Valley of Spirits, Orgrimmar) |- |align="center"| || || Mulgore (Middle Rise, Thunder Bluff) |- |align="center"| || || Winterspring (Starfall Village) |- |align="center"| || || Feralas (Camp Mojache) |- |align="center"| || || Ashenvale (Astranaar) |- |align="center"| || || Teldrassil (Craftsmen's Terrace, Darnassus) |- |align="center"| || || Dustwallow Marsh (Theramore Isle) |- |align="center"| || || Dun Morogh (Tinker Town) |- |align="center"| || || Alterac Mountains (Ruins of Alterac) |- |align="center"| || || Wetlands (Deepwater Tavern in Menethil Harbor) |- |align="center"| || || Swamp of Sorrows (Stonard) |- |align="center"| || || Stranglethorn Vale (Booty Bay) |- |align="center"| || || Redridge Mountains (Lakeshire) |- |align="center"| || || Silverpine Forest (The Sepulcher) |- |align="center"| || || Silithus (Cenarion Hold) |- |align="center"| || || Elwynn Forest (Tower of Azora) |- |align="center"| || || Teldrassil (Temple Gardens, Darnassus) |- |align="center"| || Deceased|| Ashenvale (Silverwind Refuge) |- |align="center"| || || Duskwood (Scarlet Raven Tavern in Darkshire) |- |align="center"| || Missing|| Hillsbrad Foothills (Southshore) |- |align="center"| || || Winterspring (Everlook) |- |align="center"| || || Wetlands (Menethil Harbor) |- |align="center"| || || Duskwood (Raven Hill) |- |align="center"| || || Duskwood (Darkshire) |- |align="center"| || || Teldrassil (Craftsmen's Terrace) |- |align="center"| || Eaten|| Azshara (Ruined Reaches) |- |align="center"| || || Desolace (between Thunder Axe Fortress and Karnum's Glade) |- |align="center"| || || Dun Morogh (Forlorn Cavern) |- |align="center"| || || Teldrassil (Cenarion Enclave) |- |align="center"| || || Mulgore (Lower Rise, Thunder Bluff) |- |align="center"| || || Dun Morogh (Great Forge) |- |align="center"| || || Hillsbrad Foothills (Tarren Mill) |- |align="center"| || || Northern Barrens (Ratchet blacksmith's shop) |- |align="center"| || || Durotar (The Drag, Orgrimmar) |- |align="center"| || || Durotar (Cleft of Shadow, Orgrimmar) |- |align="center"| || || Durotar (Yelmak's Alchemy and Potions, The Drag, Orgrimmar) |- |align="center"| || || Mulgore (Middle Rise, Thunder Bluff) |- |align="center"| || || Stonetalon Mountains (Sun Rock Retreat) |- |align="center"| || Missing|| Thousand Needles (Freewind Post) |- |align="center"| || Deceased|| Ashenvale (Silverwind Refuge) |- |align="center"| || || Moonglade (Nighthaven) |- |align="center"| || || Tanaris (Gadgetzan) |- |align="center"| || || Desolace (Ghost Walker Post) |- |align="center"| || || Northern Barrens (The Crossroads) |- |align="center"| || || Durotar (Orgrimmar General Store, Valley of Strength, Orgrimmar) |- |align="center"| || || Feralas (Camp Mojache) |- |align="center"| || || Ashenvale (Astranaar) |- |align="center"| || || Desolace (Shadowprey Village) |} Leaded Vial as a quest objective This item is an objective of . Leaded Vial as an ingredient This item is used to make: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links Kategooria:World of Warcraft common items Kategooria:World of Warcraft alchemy ingredient items Kategooria:World of Warcraft enchanting ingredient items